More Mistletoe
by SongSwifteye
Summary: It's Christmas for the Digidestined. A surprise party brings even more happy surprises for two lovesick kids... KY


A/N: Hello again! Well, I just found another story from way back in middle school. I can't believe I wrote this so long ago. I think that I must've had some sort of fascination with Mistletoe back then. Oh well, here's the story. Please simply laugh off the glaring mistakes. It's been so long since I've watched Digimon that I wouldn't know right from wrong anymore!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters represented in this story. The plot, however cliche, is mine.

More Mistletoe!

"Hey, Yolei! Wait up!"

Yolei Inoue was roused from her daydreaming by a shout. She turned to see Ken Ichijouji running toward her. It had been three years since the digi-destined had defeated Malomyotismon. The Japanese digi-destined remained close friends.

"Hey Ken, what's up?"

"I just got an e-mail from the others. We're needed in the Digiworld!" Ken stopped in front of her, out of breath. Yolei grabbed his hand

"Let's go!"

Their breath rose in puffs of steam.

'_Why does trouble always come at Christmas?_' thought Yolei.

◄♦►

"Whoa, what happened?"

Ken and Yolei looked around at the clearing they had landed in when they came to the Digiworld.

"It's all decorated!"

"Surprise!"

The other digi-destined and their Digimon jumped from their hiding places. Hawkmon and Wormmon jumped into Ken and Yolei's arms.

"Merry Christmas!" Tai grinned at them.

"Hey Tai, why'd you surprise us? Why were we left out of the loop?" Yolei demanded.

"Geez, Yolei, calm down, we were surprised too, you two were just late," said Davis.

"Yeah, seems to me that you two are late more often recently. Now why would that be?" T.K. said, winking at Kari.

"Yeah," Kari giggled, "You two show up late, but you're always together, go figure?"

Ken blushed miserably, but Yolei retaliated.

"You're one to talk, Kari, but it seems to me that you and T.K. are the ones with that problem, am I right?"

Everyone was laughing now, and they all walked together, talking and teasing. Suddenly, they came to a clearing filled with Digimon. They all sat down, greeting old friends till the lights on the makeshift stage came on, and Matt stepped up. He began to lead Christmas carols. Ken whispered something to Wormmon and Hawkmon, and they disappeared. Suddenly, Matt started laughing. There were giggles throughout the audience as Hawkmon held a bundle of mistletoe over Veemon and Gatomon. They couldn't see him, but everybody else could. They finally realized what was happening, but it was too late. They had to kiss, but afterwards, they controlled the mistletoe.

Ken was having the time of his life. He and Yolei talked and laughed the whole time. Yolei couldn't have been happier. Lately, she had started realizing that she wanted more than friendship with Ken. She had liked him before she knew he was the Digimon Emperor. She still remembered the first time Davis' soccer team had played Ken's…

_"Yolei and Ken, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Cody taunted_

_"I didn't say I wanted to kiss him, duh, I just wanna marry him!"_

Yolei blushed crimson and giggled, embarrassed just thinking about it now. She felt Ken's hand on hers and looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Uh…nothing, just an old memory," Yolei said. She looked around, quizzical. "Why's everybody looking at us?"

Giggles and titters broke out around the clearing.

"Uh-oh. Yolei, when I give the word, run. Okay?" Ken whispered. He got up, calling, "What's the matter, guys?"

Davis yelled back, "Hey, just look up to find out, dude."

Ken didn't look up, just smiled and cried, "Now!"

They sprinted away amid shouts and laughter. Soon after came a group of others chasing them.

"We've got to hide!" cried Yolei.

"Over here!" yelled Ken, and he disappeared.

"Ken, where are you?" Yolei ran to where he had been, next to a large tree. Suddenly, arms came out of the tree trunk and pulled her inside. She was pinned against someone with a hand over her mouth.

"Yolei, hush, it's me! Don't scream, I'm letting you go."

"Ken, is that you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Where are we?"

"It's called a hiding tree. Now, get down and be quiet, and they might not find us."

Yolei cringed.

"It's that might word that I don't like."

Ken put his arm around her and grinned.

"I don't know whether I should be offended or not."

"Huh?"

"Well, you seem more afraid of kissing me than fighting Malomyotismon," he teased.

"Hey, it was your idea to run, genius," Yolei countered.

"So you wouldn't have put up a fight?" he asked. Did she detect a note of hope in his voice?

"Of course I would've!" Yolei softened at the look of dejection in Ken's eyes.

"No offense, really Ken. It's just that, well…"

"You can tell me, Yolei."

"Well…"

_'You might as well get it over with, Inoue, and don't make a big production…or stick your foot in your mouth.'_

"You see, I've never kissed a boy before, well, other than my brother or my dad. I've always imagined my first kiss to be romantic and private, not surrounded by prying eyes, laughing and teasing. It's nothing personal, I just would've been uncomfortable under the circumstances. Although, it was you, so it wouldn't have been too bad, but still…"

_'Omigosh, did I just say that out loud?'_

_'Did I just hear her say that?'_ thought Ken.

"So," Ken ventured, blushing red in the short silence that followed Yolei's accidental confession, "It wasn't the person, it was the place you didn't like?"

Yolei nodded miserably.

Ken took a deep breath and thought, _'Brace yourself and just tell her how you feel. You owe it to her. You can't keep tormenting yourself like this!'_

"Well, I feel the same way aobut you, I mean…it! The kiss, I mean, yeah…"

_'Oh, nice going Ken, talk about a foot in the mouth!'_

He started to say more, but Yolei stopped him.

"Ken I'm gonna be totally honest with you. You may hate me afterwards, but here it goes. I didn't like the place, Ken, but any other time I would've kissed you, because…I like you, Ken. A lot. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I couldn't keep…"

Yolei stopped talking when Ken put his finger to her lips. He grasped her hands, pulled her to her feet and said, "Yolei, you were honest with me and I appreciate that. Now I'll be honest with you."

Yolei's eyes widened as he pulled her to him.

"I feel the same way," he whispered, "And now we're not surrounded by others."

Yolei still looked startled, but Ken cupped her face in his hands and lifted her lips to his. She relaxed in his arms, enjoying her first kiss.

Neither of them noticed two heads poking through the hiding tree wall. Hawkmon and Wormmon grinned and returned to the other searchers.

When Yolei opened her eyes, Ken had moved away. He seemed upset.

"Ken, what's the matter?" Yolei asked, concerned.

_'Oh no, what did I do? Am I really that bad a kisser?'_

Ken turned around and looked at her with pleading eyes.

_'I've seen that look before,'_ thought Yolei. _'The day Kari and I first DNA digivolved. When we fell down the cliff and Ken couldn't help us._

_"I'm sorry, Yolei, that I couldn't help you…"_

_That look of pain, mingled with embarrassment and helplessness, is exactly the same now.'_

"Yolei, I'm sorry."

"Huh, Ken, what're you talking about?"

"That was inappropriate of me. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"Didn't you want to, Ken?"

"Of course, but that's not the point. It was whether or not you wanted me to…"

Ken's words halted as Yolei's arms circled him. She was laughing!

"Don't be silly! Of course I wanted you to kiss me! Go ahead, try it again, see if I object!"

A small smile started on Ken's face. Soon he was laughing too.

Suddenly, Tai poked his head in.

"Found ya! Hey, what's so funny?"

Ken and Yolei quickly drew apart, blushing. Tai glared at them suspiciously, until T.K. poked his head in as well.

"What're we all talking about?"

He was so energetic that both Ken and Yolei burst out laughing again. They collapsed against each other, almost crying with mirth. Tai and T.K. shrugged and went back outside, Ken and Yolei following, still leaning on each other for support. They met up with the others and headed back to the clearing to have some more fun.

It was getting late. Humans and Digimon alike were beginning to say their goodbyes , when suddenly, Mimi cried out, "What about Ken and Yolei?"

"What about us?" Ken asked, looking up from helping Yolei with her coat.

"You never kissed! And this time you can't run away," Sora laughed. "I guess you'll just have to do it now."

Ken leaned over and whispered in Yolei's ear, "Do you want me to make up an excuse?"

"Oh no," Tai groaned, "They're plotting again!"

Wight a sly smile, Yolei moved closer to Ken.

"You've forgotten," she murmured, "That I wanted my first kiss to be private. I've already had my first kiss."

She put her hands into his, leaned closer still, and kissed his lips. Neither of them heard the cat-calls, cheers, whistles and laughter that erupted around the clearing.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
